Dreamstone
The Dreamstone is a large, obsidian stone located in the Obsidian Waste preserve in Australia. It gave the preserve its name, and held the Translocator. It is described as being gigantic, and Kendra could see colorful light reflect off of it. Any attempts to harm it have proven unsuccessful. The Dreamstone is magical and contains passages that are designed to trap the person who goes in. Light comes out of the walls that is bright enough to see by. At one point, you are required to build a statue out of clay that can destroy another statue in order to place the key into the keyhole and continue. There is a large body of water somewhere in it, and at the center there is an island. The only way to get to the island is a rickety canoe, and the water is boiling hot. When the key is placed into the keyhole, the water turns cool and a tidal wave comes in, making the water level rise until the only escape is a small chute off to one side. Up that chute is a branch that can be swum down. At the end is a keyhole. When that keyhole is opened, the water level lowers and the water freezes. There is then a door that allows continuation. At the center, there is a mechanical lion and two mechanical bulls. The final keyhole is under the lions chin. The key's final shell will fall away and the Translocator will be revealed. The Dreamstone only appears in Keys to the Demon Prison, as it holds the final artifact. Laura is Obsidian Waste's caretaker, and her two charges, Camira and Berrigan, also live there. Kendra, Seth, Elise, Tanu, Trask, Vincent, and Mara travel there via plane, where they meet up with Camira and Berrigan, who drive them to the house. It is revealed that Mr. Lich, a viviblix, and Wayne, a narcoblix, are there waiting in ambush. There is also a wizard, Mirav, that is not in play. Camira is revealed to be a traitor and Berrigan possessed by Wayne. Laura stabs Camira, and the crew drives off in two jeeps. They unlock the Dreamstone and Laura says she will hold off the undead army Mr. Lich is controlling. Berrigan accompanies them into the Dreamstone. In the Dreamstone, everyone is very lost. Eventually, they get to the first obstacle. Elise and Mara craft the statue, while everyone else digs clay. Berrigan proves to be particularly efficent at the task. The statue is named Goliath, and they name the opposing statue Nancy. Before the fight is over, Trask runs the egg over to the keyhole, narrowly avoiding Nancy. Nancy and Goliath both crumble and the staircase opens up. Up to the second obstacle, no one knows where they are going. Vincent and Berrigan row the egg to the island. When the water rises enough to reach the chute, Berrigan and Mara dives after the keyhole at the end, and everyone else huddles under the canoe. They are successful, but when the water freezes, Vincent gets trapped and dies. After that, Mara insists on leading the way, and she successfully gets them to the center. Her, Trask, Tanu and Berrigan avoids the bulls and lion until finally Trask gets the egg under the lion's chin. Before the Translocator is revealed, Mr. Lich and his undead show up, Camira and Laura among them. Elise, Kendra, Trask, and Tanu make it out, but Mara and Berrigan are captured and Seth is sucked into Mirav's bottle. Category:Magic Category:Locations